Prank Gone Wrong
by Kyugon
Summary: It started out as a prank, but when the most wanted criminal is after Sei, the Akatsuki take the role of keeping them safe. She meets her long lost friend and finds hope in finding her missing father.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going exactly?" My friend Kayla asked me. She has velvet red hair and warm brown eyes. We were in a taxi going to some sort of party.

"I don't really know." I told her truthfully.

"THEN WHY ARE WE DOING THIS!" She yelled at me. I sighed. _How am I still friends with her?_

"Let me ask." I opened up my cell. Going on my facebook app, I got on chat with the one who started this whole fiasco.

'_We are almost there. Why are we doing this again?'_ I typed.

'_Good. Just trust me on this.'_ She wrote back.

'_It is kinda hard when I don't know what the hell's happening.'_

'_Sorry. Just listen. When you are at the party, go to the Sapphire Blue limo on the far side of the parking lot. On the license plate there will be a red cloud. Go to the limo and do our special knock. The rest is up to you.'_

'_What the fuck do you mean-!'_ She got offline "DAMNIT!" I screamed, causing the driver to swerve. He glared at me through the rear view mirror.

"Hehehe! Sorry." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. He rolled his eyes then focused on the road.

"What did she say?" Kayla asked.

"She said to go to the Sapphire limo with a red cloud on the license plate and knock on the door." I told her. "Then she got offline before I could ask her what she meant by that."

"Oh. Now I know why you got angry." She said. I sweat droped.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumbled, looking out the window. After a few more minutes, we were at the party.

"Everybody is dressed in ball gowns. Shit, we don't have those!" Kayla swore. We were dressed in our work attire, which consisted of jeans and a café shirt.

"Let's just go find the limo." I grumbled, walking over to where Ryu had suggested. She was the one who I was talking to on facebook.

"There, I see it." Kayla said, pointing to the limo we were looking for. We walked over to it. Kayla reached her hand out to knock, but I stopped her.

"Let me." I said. I knocked, knuckle knuckle wrist, back of the hand back of the hand, slap punch. The door swung opened and a hand reached out and pulled us in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kayla yelled, causing the owner of the hand to cover their ears. I did not have enough time and got full blast.

"Shut up Kayla." I grumbled, rubbing my poor ear. "You are making me go deaf." She started apologizing, but I waved it off.

Sitting up, I noticed that I had landed on something. When I looked, I saw that it was a person. He had blue skin and hair. _Were those gills?_ The person that pulled us in was a smaller man with Onex eyes and hair. He looked sleep deprived.

"Are you two Kayla and Sei?" He asked. We nodded. _I have the feeling I've seen him__ from somewhere?_

Kayla, being as slow as she is, had to say, "How do you know our names?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her. "It was Ryu." She 'oh'ed. I turned to the two men. "Why'd she asked us to come here?" The blue guy started laughing while the sleep deprived dude raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't tell you?" The sleepless guy said since his friend was laughing too hard. We shook our heads. He sighed.

"Wait." I said before he could start. "What are your guises names?" His partner had finished laughing for no apparent reason to give us his name. "Kisame." He said, pointing to himself proudly.

"Jane." I said, copying him. His friend smirked and Kisame patted my head. "I like this kid already.

"Teenager." I said. "I am 17. So teenager." He patted my head again.

"I am Itachi." The sleepless guy said, breaking our conversation. "Now the reason your friend has called us was to set up a prank at this house. She has volunteered you to help with the prank." I stared at him for a moment. Then it click.

"You are from that YouTube show where they play pranks on random people." I said hitting my fist on my palm. "The Akatsuki, right." They nodded.

"How do you know them?" Kayla asked me with a confused expression.

"Ryu." That was all I had to say for her to understand. I still felt that I knew him from something else.

"Figures." She sighed. "How does she find these people?" I shrugged.

"So what's the prank?" I asked them. "Also, how are we going to get in wearing this?" I pointed at our outfits for emphasis.

"Easy." Kisame said. "We have dresses for you to change into." He held up to dresses. "But first, put them on. Then we will tell you the plan." I gave him a horrified look.

"In _here_?" I asked. He nodded. I was about to yell at him, but Kayla beat me to it.

"YOU PERV!" She screamed. "YOU'RE LOOKING AT US! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Itachi sighed.

"Kisame, out." He said, getting out himself.

"How will we know you are not looking in?" Kayla asked, arms crossed.

"Kayla." I sighed. "Pay attention. The glass is darkened so that no one can look in but we can look out."

"I knew that." She mumbled.

"Sure." I responded, rolling my eyes. We started putting on the dresses once the guys were out. I opened the door when we finished. The guys helped us out of the limo like a gentlemen should.

"I so don't like this." I grumbled. Unlike Kayla, who was admiring her dress. I was _NOT_ a fan of dresses. They both raised an eyebrow at me.

"She does not like dresses." Kayla said. "She is more of the jeans girl."

"Damn strait!" I told them. Kisame chuckled. Kayla's dress was a strapless midnight blue that went to her ankles. Mine went around my neck then connected in the front. It went to just above my ankles with a slit going up to my thigh. It was sapphire blue.

"How come I get this dress?" I asked.

"Because that requires more curves, which I do not have." Kayla grumbled the last part. I had to laugh.

"Are you jealous Kayla-chan?" I teased her.

"Shut up." She snapped. I laughed again.

"So." I began, turning to the guys. "What is the plan?"

"You'll go in and act normal." Itachi began. "There, you will meet two men in the same colors tuxes as you and they know your dresses. They work with us. They know the plan, so just follow their lead." We nodded. "When you get with them, press this button." He handed us a piece of fabric that sticks to the inside of the dress. I had to help Kayla with hers.

After we were done with that, we walked into the house and were greeted by many people. A man walked over to us. He was wearing the same color tux as Kayla. He had red hair and tired brown eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to Kayla. Nodding with a little blush, she took his hand and he whisked my friend away. I smiled, happy that Kayla was having fun dancing.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Turning, I was greeted by a man with short brown hair. He was wearing the same color suit as me.

"Hello." He said, giving me a smile. "What a pretty thing you are." I glared at him.

"I am a person, _not_ a thing." He chuckled.

"Feisty aren't ya." He chuckled

"No, I just don't like being called an object." I shot. He smirked.

"Care to dance." I sighed.

"Might as well." I took his hand. As we danced around the room, I clicked the button. After we stopped dancing, he pulled me out behind the house.

"Why are we here?" I asked him. "Is this part of the plan?" He slammed me to the wall, pinning my arms and burying his face in my neck.

"I wanted to get a taste of you." He purred, looking at my face. His face was that of a predator.

"Get the hell off of me." I growled. "I'm sure this is not part of the plan." He laughed.

"I am not the one you were expecting." He told me. "He's still inside." I glared at him.

"Then who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"I am surprised you haven't already figured it out." He said, smirking at my confusion. He put his lips to my ears. "I am a professional killer as well as a rapist and, at the moment, the most wanted criminal in all the world." My eyes widened. "And I want you." My eyes narrowed.

"Hell fucking no!" I yelled the last word at him. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I dug my knee into his stomach. Then I took his head and threw it full force at the ground. I tried to run, but my heals weren't helping.

Before I could get far, he grabbed my leg and pulled me down. He crawled onto of me, but I speed racer flipped him so I could get up. He managed to grab my arm, spin me around and punch me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"I have been watching you for a while and I am not about to let you get away." He growled, punching my face, pinning me to the wall yet again. He continued to beat me.

"Are you ready to corporate?" He asked me, face in front of mine. I spit in his face.

Growling, he grabbed my neck, slamming me back onto the wall as he wiped the spit off of his face. I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

"You will not do that again bitch." He hissed, crushing my throat. As a last resort, I hit his throat, causing him to let drop me. I dug my knee into his stomach and kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. I finished with a kick to his head, successfully knocking him out.

Panting and clutching my stomach, I started to walk away from him. I was surprised to see that Itachi was there, leaning against the wall, watching me. Hearing the door open, I turned and saw Kayla come out with the guys she was dancing with, Kisame and a blond haired boy with the same colored tux as me.

"Sei!" Kayla yelled, pulling me into a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking me over. She then saw the man responsible for my injuries, still knocked out on the ground.

Growling, she went over to him and furiously started kicking his head. "YOU F'ING BASTERD!" I couldn't help but smile. I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I took care of him. My dad didn't train me for nothing." I told her.

"But he hurt you!" she cried. "How can you be okay with that?" I patted her shoulder.

"It could have been worse." I said. I noticed that something was off. Confused, I felt the back of my head. When I pulled back, it was covered in blood. I could feel blood filling my mouth as the edges of my vision went black.

"I have something to tell you." I said tiredly. They all starred at me in concern, aware that I was in a bad condition.

"What?" Kayla asked, worried about what I must say. I had to smile.

"Take care of my body." I said before I passed out. The last thing I remember was someone catching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With Kayla

Kayla had found out the name of the man she was dancing with, his name being Sasori.

"So who is the guy that Sei will be with?" Kayla asked him. He seemed to sigh.

"Deidara." He said. "He is a newbie."

"Oh." She responded. "Alright."

A little latter a blond man with his hair in a ponytail ran up to them. "I can't find the girl Danna, hm!" He whined.

"Well she is probably still near the punch stand." Sasori said. Suddenly his phone went off. He narrowed his eyes at the caller.

"Who is it?" Kayla asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"It's Kisame." He said, flipping his phone open. "Hello?" He glared at Deidara. "Yes he's here." He paused. "I am sorry, she's not here." He looked confused. "I'm not. Why'd you say that?" His eyes widened. "Got it." He shut his phone.

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"Sei is with the wrong man. She thinks it's the idiot." Deidara glared at Sasori.

"That is mean, yeah." He grumbled. Sasori waved it off.

"We need to find her. She might be in trouble." He said. Kayla started to freak.

"Please don't let anything bad happen to her." She started to sob. Sasori put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We are going to find her." He said. She nodded.

In the limo

They had just gotten the signal that the girls have found their pair. For some reason, Itachi decided to get out of the limo.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked. Itachi had already started to walk away.

"For a walk." He said, not turning around. Kisame sighed, knowing that was the best answer he was going to get.

He waited for a couple minutes before calling Sasori.

"Hello?" Sasori's voice came from the other line.

"You got the blond idiot with you?" Kisame asked.

"Yes he's here." Sasori responded.

"And Sei?" Kisame asked.

"I am sorry, she's not here." Kisame laughed.

"Stop kidding with me." He said. There was a pause.

"I'm not. Why'd you say that?" Sasori asked.

"Cause she sent the signal that she was with Deidara." Kisame said. He then realized why Itachi had left.

"Someone else is with Sei who knew our plan. She might be in trouble." Kisame said. "I want you to protect Kayla and find Sei." He ordered

"Got it." Sasori said before hanging up.

_Shit._ Kisame thought before bolting out of the limo to try and find the girl.

With Itachi

Right when I heard Sei's signal, I knew something was wrong. I got out of the car and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked. I couldn't tell him what I knew.

"For a walk." I said, not looking back. I heard him sigh. I need to get to her. I don't know why I feel so protective of her, but she seems familiar somehow.

I walked over to where I thought I would find them. Sure enough, Sei is there with a man that was certainly _not_ Deidara. He had her pinned to the wall.

When I was about to intervene, she had managed to push him away and started running towards me. I knew that she didn't see me. She didn't make it far before he got a hold of her. She fought back. Interested, I leaned against the wall and watched as she held her own against the man.

What surprised me was that she had managed to knock him out like she did.

Just then the others came out. Kayla ran up and hugged Sei. They all started fussing over her while I though over what I saw.

_She has the potential. _I thought.

"I have something to tell you." She said. I noticed that she was bleeding.

"What?" Her friend asked. Sei smiled.

"Take care of my body." She said before passing out. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." I told them. "Kisame, get the limo." He nodded before running to get it. I took off my top shirt and used it to cover her bleeding head.

Kayla came over and took Sei from me. She hugged her, setting her head on her lap. The limo came up and stopped at where we are at. I took Sei back and lifted her into the limo. Sasori was across from me with Deidara next to him. Kayla was next to me with Sei's legs in her lap, Sei's head in mine.

Sasori knelt in front of me and began to examine Sei's injuries.

"She's got some bad bruises and she has a fractured skull. I'm going to take a guess that some of her organs got some damage as well. But over all, i think she will be fine." Sasori said. We nodded. I couldn't help but notice that we were missing something.

"Were here." Kisame said. We all got out of the limo and ran into the hospital. Doctors immediately went to work on Sei. One of the doctors came up to us.

"I am Dr. Green." He introduced himself. "We need to know how she got like this. We also need to know where she got hurt at." Kayla started crying while Sasori tried to comfort her. Deidara looked down. Kisame stepped forward.

"I wasn't there, but I know that she was attacked by a man." He started. I decided to help.

"He was a rapist that is on the top of the 'most wanted' list." I said. "I managed to get a good look at him, his face matches his description."

"Where is he at now?" He asked. I froze.

"Shit." I swore. The others looked at me. "Sei managed to knock him out, but I doubt that he is still there. He's after Sei specifically. I heard him say that." I told them.

"We will do our best to make sure she's okay." He told us. "She should be in surgery right now for her injured scull." He walked away. We all sat down in the seated aria. Kayla had stopped crying and was now starring me.

"What?" I said, giving in. She glared at me.

"You were there." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"So?" I asked. She stood up.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" She screamed. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM HURT HER?" She glared at me. I just stared back.

"When I got there, he had already had her pinned to the wall. I was going to help, but then she managed to knock him away." I began to tell them what happened. "I watched her fight him. She did surprisingly well. She managed to turn the tides quite quickly. She is a great fighter." I told them.

"Her dad used to teach her when she was little." Kayla said, looking down. "She always took a joy in fighting. He was always happy to teach her. She watched people fight and used those in her own way to fight and defend herself." Kayla smiled.

"She sounded like she was close to her dad." Kisame said.

"She was." Kayla said. That confused us.

"Was?" Sasori asked. Kayla nodded.

"Her dad disappeared. Has been missing since she was 12." Kayla sighed. "She's been determined to find him. She trains nonstop, and a lot of what she does now is for her dad." Kayla sighed again. "I am sorry for yelling at you. It's just she means so much to me and has been through so much. I want her to be happy."

"It's alright." I said. "I think I can help find her dad." She looked up suddenly.

"Really? How?" she said excitedly. The others smiled, knowing what I was going to say.

"My dad is the chief of the police force." I said. She looked surprised.

"Then why are you in a group that pranks people instead of the police force?" She asked.

"It was too boring. I wanted to try something different." I shrugged. She 'oh'ed yet again.

"This is the most you have ever talked. What are they doing to you?" Sasori asked, a confused look on his face. I shrugged.

"Hn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

No one's POV

By now Sei was out of surgery and the others were in her room. Kayla was holding her hand as the others sat around the room, waiting for further news on her condition.

"I'm nott trying to be mean or anything, but why are you still here?" Kayla asked. "We just met today." The guys looked at each other.

"We don't really know, yeah." Deidara said, shrugging.

"We can't really leave now. That guy could come back and go after you guys." Kisame said. "You also grew on us in this short amount of time." He smiled, patted her head.

"I think we should call the group." Sasori said. "Let them know what happened."

"I'll make the call." Itachi said, leaving the room.

"So there are more of you?" Kayla asked.

"Yep." Kisame said. "We are the ones who are usually in the field. And since Deidara is a newbie, he'll be with us." Deidara glared at him.

"Stop calling me that, un!" He growled at Kisame.

"But you are." Kisame teased.

"Sushi." Deidara retorted.

"He/she." He snapped.

"Fish."

"Barbie."

"STOP!" Kayla yelled at the two. "Sei needs rest and you two yelling is not helping her!" The two looked down.

"Sorry (un)." They said. Sasori laughed.

"You have tamed them already. I'm impressed." He said. She laughed.

"You could say I have a way with words." She said, smiling. Itachi then came back in.

"The others will be here soon." He said. "Has she moved yet?" Kayla shook her head.

"How long do you think it'll be before the cops come?" Kayla asked.

"We are already here." A tall man in a blue vest said. He had a kid with him that looked about 13 with chicken butt hair.

"Father. It seems that you have decided to bring Sasuke with." Itachi said.

"He is going to see what it looks like in the field." He said, patting Sasuke's head. He looked at Sei and his eyes grew sad.

"Dad?" Sasuke asked, curious about his dad's expression.

"Father?" Itachi said as well. "Do you know her?" His father sighed.

"You guys used to play together as kids." He said. "Her father was one of the best officers we had. But then he just left and never came back." Their eyes widened.

"That's why she looks so familiar." Itachi said. "Sasei." Kayla's eyes widened.

"Only people she was close to knows her real name." She said. "We have been friends since she was 5. She didn't tell me her name until we were 15. Even then she told me in secret and vowed never to tell anyone."

"I was the one that came up with her nickname." Itachi said. "She wanted to go by that name ever since." Kayla looks surprised.

"_YOU_ were the one who came up with the name!" He nodded.

"We were close friends." He said. The others in the room looked confused.

"What the hell are you saying?" Kisame asked.

"Sei's father worked for me. We were close friend. When we would go to work, we would bring our kids. Sei and Itachi met and became friends just as we had. She became a big sister to Sasuke. But when Sei's dad went missing, they never saw each other again." The chief said. "That is until today."

"I have seen her." Sasuke said, breaking the silence that followed. "She works at the café that me and my friends go to."

"You mean Sento café? I heard that place is the best, yeah." Deidara said, exited.

Sasuke nodded, smilling. "She is the best. Everyone there likes her. She actually is the reason that place became so popular." Kayla nodded.

"I work there as well. Most people go to her section. She does favors for everyone. She also is the only one who can deal with some of the more roudy customers that come in." Kayla yawned, laying her arms and head on the hospital bed. "Im going to take a nap." She fell asleep with her head resting on Sei's shoulder.

"We got the test results." The doctor said, coming into the room. "She has some toxins in her blood. We have neutralized them, but it should take a couple days for her to wake up." He told them. "If you want, you can stay here."

Kisame laughed. "That's good 'cause Kayla's already asleep." You could hear a soft snore in response.

Itachi's cell made a 'ding'. He checked the text. "Looks like they can't come. Tobi got his head stuck in the toilet again." Kisame Sasori and Deidara sighed.

"Again(un)?" They said in union.

"What is wrong with him, un?" Deidara groaned.

"No clue." Sasori said, shaking his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" The chief said, head cocked to the side.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Itachi reasured.

"Well, we'll have guards protecting Sei-"

"No need father." Itachi interrupted. "We're going to protect them. We know what he looks like. Plus, this is paying them back. They didn't want this." He concluded. "Also, I want to get to know her again. We were close friends and I want to resume the friendship and give her support." Everyone starred at him.

"Wow." Kisame said, breaking the silence. "That was deep. And I agree with you. I like the kid. Not a lot of people have the guts she does." They nodded.

"Well, I should get back home with Sasuke." The chief said. He tossed Itachi his gun.

Itachi caught it. He raised an eyebrow at his dad.

"In case he comes." His dad said. "Better safe than sorry." Itachi nodded. With that, the two left, leaving the small group.

"I'll take first watch." Sasori said. "I don't get much sleep anyways." The others nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

No body's POV

Kayla knew something was off when she woke up. She was still holding Sei's hand, but it seemed to be warmer, not as cold and stiff as it was yesterday.

Sitting up, the blanket that was on her fell off. She looked around the room. All the guys were ether asleep or out of the room. The ones asleep were Deidara and Kisame, who were snoring so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if they woke up the whole hospital.

"I see you're finally awake." Sasori said, coming into the room with food.

"Where's Itachi?" She asked.

"Talking to his dad." He replied. He turned to her. "Want to help me wake them up?" Kayla nodded enthusiastically.

They went over to the sleeping two. Sasori in front of Kisame and Kayla in front of Deidara.

Sasori counted down on his fingers. When he ran out of fingers, they grabbed their feet and pulled them off of their makeshift bed and pulled onto the cold floor. They woke up immediately.

"What hell was that for (un)?" They yelled at them.

"Food." That was all that was needed to say to shut them up. Itachi came in later. Kayla was back at Sei's side, holding her hand.

"Can one of you get the doctor?" Kayla asked. The others turned to stare at her.

"Why? Is something wrong with Sei?" Sasori asked. Kayla nodded.

"I don't know if it's bad, but she's warmer then she was before." She told them. Sasori went over and felt Sei's head.

"She seems to be fine." He said, taking his hand off her head.

"How do you know?" Kayla asked. He sighed.

"I am the medic of the group, so I have had a lot of medical training. That's how we pull of some of our more gory pranks." She nodded.

"I get it now." She felt something squeeze her hand. Confused, she looked down at it. It was the hand that was holding Sei's.

"Sei?" Sei's hand gave a squeeze. The guys looked at her.

"Guys!" She shouted, causing them to jump in surprise. "She's awake! Someone get the doctor!"

They pressed the call button. Dr. Green came in.

"What is it?" He asked them.

"Sei's awake!" Kayla all but yelled. Dr. Green looked confused.

"How? She should still be out." He asked. Sei squeezed Kayla's hand again.

"SEE!" Kayla said, pointing at her hand. Dr. Green shook his head in response.

"That's impossible. She should be unconscious for a few more days." He said. "This is highly unusual." He shook his head. "Can she speak?"

Kayla looked at her. "I don't think she can." He nodded.

"Sei, I want you to move whatever part of your body you can." All that moved was the hand that was in Kayla's. He sighed.

"It seems that she has muscle exhaustion, meaning she'll be paralyzed for a while. She'll only be able to communicate through that hand." He explained, writing things down on his clip-board. "Until she can move her face and neck around, she can't leave." They nodded. He left after changing her gauze.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasori asked. She pointed at Kayla. Then she held up a three.

"You have been up three minutes before Kayla woke up?" She gave a thumbs up.

"Sei, we have an important question for you."Kayla said. Itachi stepped forward.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. She paused before giving a thumbs up and then a thumbs down.

"Other than from yesterday." She did a 'maybe'. He sighed. "Sasei." Her hand froze. She reached her hand out. Itachi took her hand. Tears slid through her eyes. She let out a faint whimper. Itachi chuckled.

"I guess you know now." She squeezed his hand. He smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Itachi's dad asked, walking into the room with Sasuke.

"She woke up." Kisame said. "She now remembers who Itachi is." The two 'ahed'.

"Why isn't she talking?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause she can only move her hand." Sasori informed them. Sei had slipped her hand out of Itachi's and was reaching it to where she heard Sasuke. He stepped over to her side. She found his head and messed with his hair.

"Everyone in the café misses you." He told her. "They want you to get back as soon as you can." She patted his head in response.

"Looks like your limited with your responses Sei." Kayla said. "Considering you can only use one hand." You could see that she was trying to smile. Her hand started shaking.

"What is it?" She kept on shaking.

"Are you scared?" She did a thumbs down.

"Are you cold?" She did a thumbs up.

"I got it, un." Deidara said, getting another blanket and putting it on her. She gave a small smile, which took a lot of her strength.

"Why would she have muscle exhaustion?" The chief asked.

"Stress, shock and the toxins make it hard for her muscles to recover." Sasori told him. He nodded. Sei then snapped her fingers.

"What is it?" Kayla asked. She reached out her hand for someone to take. Sasori took it. She started drawing lines on his hand.

"What is she doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"She's writing." Sasori said.

"Well, what's she saying?" Kisame asked.

'_Duck But. Tell them that I will be out soon and that they should visit sometime.' _Sasuke glared at Sasori.

"Her words, not mine." He said. Sasuke turned his glare at her.

'_Don't glare at the person that severs you food. I could put anything I want in it without you knowing it until you have to go.' _He looked away immediately while the others laughed.

"You haven't changed. You're the splitting image of your father." The chief laughed. "You even have his humor."

'_No shit.'_ That got them laughing again. She started writing again. _'I think I can open my eyes.'_ Her eyelids twitched. Then they slowly started to open, only to immediately shut again.

'_Why is it so bright in here?'_

"Because this is a hospital." Itachi said.

'_Get me out of here now!' _She wrote furiously.

"You are hurting my hand." Sasori complained.

'_Sorry.'_ She wrote more gently.

"It's ok. Why don't you like the hospital?" He asked.

'_The doctors are evil. They stick you with needles and make your injuries worse.'_ She wrote. She now had her eyes open completely.

"She doesn't have many good memories of doctors." Kayla said, answering their unspoken questions.

"What was one of those experiences?" Kisame asked.

"You see that toe." She said, pointing to her big toe on Sei's right foot. "Do you notice something off about it?"

"It's bigger than the other one, un." Deidara said. "Why is that yeah?"

"She dropped a desk on it when she was 13. Her doctor bent it as far as she could both ways and Sei has not been able to bend it since. Another doctor before that stuck three needles into that one toe with numbing stuff. Then he cut off half of her toenail before the stuff could kick in." Everyone winced.

'_Now you understand.'_ Sei wrote, glaring out the window. Her eyes widened.

'_He's back!' _She wrote furiously into Sasori's palm. Everyone looked out of the window only to catch a blur of a person.

"He just won't give up." Kayla growled out. "That bastard."

"He will not lay a finger on her as long as I am here." Itachi said. The others nodded. There was a light giggling coming from Sei.

'_You guys are acting like over protective parents. I can take care of myself.'_ She wrote.

"You can't right now." Sasuke pointed out.

'_Shut up Duck ass. Your fan girls are coming.'_ She wrote, glaring at him. He froze when he heard fan girls.

"Hide me." He yelped, hiding behind Sei's hospital bed. Just them a hoard of fan girls ran by the door.

"Their gone." Itachi chuckled.

'_I hear your fan girls as well Itachi.' _Sei wrote. Now it was his turn to hide as his hoard of fan girls ran by. But they were smarter.

"HE'S IN HERE!" One screamed, running into the room with the others behind her. He grabbed onto Sei as they tried to take him.

"HELP ME!" He yelled.

"No." Kisame said.

"HELP ME DAMNIT!" He yelled louder. Sei turned to the girls.

'_Get the hell away from him bitches. He's mine.' _She wrote, glaring at them. Sasori translated. They immediately backed off and ran.

"Thanks Sei. At least you helped." Itachi said, glaring at the others.

"It was hilarious though." His dad laughed out.

'_I only did it because you were hurting me.'_ Sei wrote. _'You bruised my waist.'_

"Sorry." He said, looking down.

"You seem to have him wrapped around your finger Sei." Kisame said. Itachi glared at him.

'_I trained him well haven't I. You should have seen him when he was younger. He would-'_ He stopped her hand before she could finish writing.

"You will not mention that. Ever." He said, glaring at her.

'_But Ita-kun.'_ She wrote, giving him the puppy look. _'I only wanted to tell them about how sweet you were.' _He started twitching.

"Oh! You mean the time he picked all of his mom's flowers and made a cape out of them to give to Sei." Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"I got a video of him giving it to her. Boy wouldn't stop blushing." Their dad said. Now it was his turn to get glared at while the others laughed at Itachi.

"I have to see that video." Kisame wheezed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"What about the video of when Sei got scarred of a spider and jumped on top of my head?" Itachi asked.

'_I guess I deserve that. Bastard.' _She wrote. _'I'm hungry.' _ Everyone laughed.

"Where did that come from?" Kayla asked. Her stomach growled in response. "Oh." Kayla said.

"Well you can't eat." Sasori said. "You are not well enough." She narrowed her eyes at him.

'_Well can I go home at least?' _She wrote.

"Not until you can move everything from your neck up." Sasori said.

'_That sucks.'_ She wrote. _'Well, I am going to take a rest. I feel tired.'_ She turned away from them.

"Ok." Kayla said.

**Sorry about this. If any of your read my other stories and wondered why the two new ones came up, it is because this is a busy weak for me. I will update every story. Please review. It makes me feel better. Sorry again for not updating the other stories. Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just read the reviews and I have to thank the people that reviewed the story. A special thanks to VeganVampy for reading my stories and for the reviews. After I finish these stories I will work on the stories I had up. I will always have stories I am working on. So feel free to use or ask for ideas. **

No one's POV

It was quiet after Sei went to sleep.

"Why did those fan girls go away so quickly, and without a fight?" Kayla muttered to herself, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have been wondering about that for a while now too." Kisame said. Everyone nodded their agreements. Kayla's eyes widened.

"I know why!" She said, standing up. The others looked at her expectantly. "Since we were used to listening Sasori talk for Sei, we thought nothing of it. But when they came in and heard him say that plus Sei glaring at them equals...!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"They thought I was gay!" Itachi asked. Kayla nodded.

"Not only that but confessing your love to Sasori or vice versa." Both of them looked disgusted. Everyone else was laughing.

"Sei is an evil master mind." Kisame said between laughs.

"Too funny, un! Can't breathe, yeah." Deidara said, holding his stomach.

"Sorry but that was hysterical. Although I don't think she meant it to be like that." The chief chuckled.

"I guess they don't like yaoi." Kayla said.

"Next time you are talking for her." Sasori mumbled. Itachi and Sasori refused to look at each other.

"That is sick. People have sick minds." Itachi said, going to the emo corner.

"At least their gone." Kayla said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wonder if you guys _are_ gay." Kisame said, looking at both of them.

"How would we know, un?" Deidara asked. They both turned to look at Kayla, only to see that she was not there.

"Where did she go?" Kisame asked.

"She left the room as soon as she heard Deidara's question." Sasuke said.

"Smart girl." Itachi muttered.

"There are going to be a lot more fan girls now. Just like what happened with twilight." Sasuke said.

"You pay attention to twilight?" Itachi asked.

"No. But being around people that talk about it nonstop makes it hard to not know what it is." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"Same with Justin Beiber." Sasori said.

"And One Direction, un." Deidara put in.

"Never underestimate the power of fan girls." Kisame said. It was quiet after that.

"Well, this is awkward, un" Deidara said.

"Hey! I'm back!" Kayla said, coming back into the room with food. They just starred at her. "What? What did I do?" She asked, looking around.

"You have just saved us from an awkward silence." Sasori said. Kayla 'oh'ed.

"Well you are making it weird. So, stop staring at me." She said, looking away. They still looked at her. "I got food!" That got all the attention away from her. She sighed in relief.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" She asked.

"No. Not really." Kisame said.

"It is boring in here." Kayla pouted. "What can we do in here?" Everyone thought for a second.

"How about truth or dare?" Sasuke asked. They shook their heads.

"Can't do hide and seek." Kayla said.

"How about an alphabet game, un." Deidara said.

"That will work." Sasori said.

"Ok we will go through the alphabet using words that begin with the letter that it is on." Deidara explained. "The category will be… Animals. It will start with the person who's first initial starts at the beginning of the alphabet."

"That would be you Deidara." Kisame said.

"Oh." He responded.

"You really are a blond." Sasori muttered. Deidara glared at him.

"So it will go Deidara, Father, me, Kayla, Kisame, Sasori then Sasuke." Itachi said. "Let's start."

"Armadillo."

"Bird."

"Cardinal."

"Dog!"

"Eagle."

"Falcon."

"Gorilla."

"Hawk."

"Iguana."

"Joey!"

"Kangaroo."

"Lion."

"Mouse."

"Newt."

"Octopus."

"Platypus."

"I can't think of one!"

"Rat."

"Snake."

"Tiger."

"I can't think of one."

"Vulture."

"Walrus.

"WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ONE!"

"Yak."

"Zebra."

"I SUCK AT THIS GAME!" Kayla cried. She got wacked upside the head.

"Sei's trying to sleep." Itachi said.

"If she does wake up I am not going to deal with her." Kisame said.

"Who said you would have to deal with her?" Sasori asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Kisame said, putting his hands up.

"Last time I woke her up she whacked me with a tennis racket. We had to replace it." Kayla said, rubbing her head. "That was scary."

"I feel sorry for her dad. He had to wake her up for school." The chief said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have a dent in his head." Kayla said.

"No kidding." Chief agreed. "How did she get a hold of a tennis racket?" Kayla shrugged.

"I learned to never question what she does." She said. "Less bruises." He nodded.

"I actually wanted to train her." Itachi said.

"It sounds like she is supposed to be a dog, un." Deidara muttered.

"She would not like that." Kayla said, shaking her head.

"I meant train her in fighting." Itachi said. "You said she trains herself. I want to see if I can help her get better. Not that she is good or bad." He added.

"You just saved yourself." Kisame said. Itachi nodded.

"I know." He sighed.

**Sorry it took so long. I am back at school and I had a pretty busy weekend. Anyway, sorry that the one chap repeated. I don't know how that happened. Anyway, please enjoy the actual Ch5. Ja ne~**


	6. not chapter

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	7. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	8. HAPPINESS!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Gomen it took so long to write this! So many stories are already on my page, but I've edited and updated a little over half of them. I promise I will do my best to update the stories more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. **

_2 Weeks Later_

3rd Person POV

"Finally, fresh air!" Sei said, getting wheeled out of the hospital by Itachi. Sei was now able to move her neck, head, lower arms and feet. Kayla was right beside Sei, giggling at her restlessness. Everyone else had left the day before, leaving only Itachi's father to return.

"Where are we going?" Sei asked, turning her head so she could see her old friend. "Is it my place?"

"No." Itachi answered, a small smile on his face. "You wouldn't be protected there."

"But I will, you can come with me to make sure he doesn't attack me!" Sei argued. Itachi just shook his head.

"Remember, I am not in the police, I am with a group of crazy people who play pranks on others for amusement." Sei and Kayla sweat dropped.

"I will go take care of them while you're gone." Kayla said, calming her friend. "They'll be fine." Sei gave her a wary look before sighing, leaning back on the wheel chair.

"Where to then?" Sei asked bordly.

"That's a surprise." Itachi said, small smile turning into a grin. Just then a van pulled up in front of the hospital. The chief came out of the driver's side, waving his arms to them.

"Our chariot awaits my dear lady." Kayla giggled, waving her hands toward the van. This got Sei and Itachi laughing.

Once they got to the van, they immediately saw a flash of blue before her friend's dad was happily in front of them.

"Let's get you in the van." He said, helping get Sei out of the wheel chair along with Itachi while Kayla held it in place. Once she was gently placed on the closest seat, Kayla folded up the chair, put it in the trunk and went in to sit by Sei.

Itachi and his father sat up front, keeping an eye on the road as they drove towards the mysterious location.

"So, do you know where we are going Mr. Uchiha?" Sei asked, hoping to get some information out of him.

"It's a surprise!" He said, dashing her hopes. Sei sighed, resting her head against Kayla. Her friend laughed, taking a piece of Sei's hair and braiding it. Sooner than Kayla could braid 8 strands of hair, Sei was asleep, leaving the trip quiet.

"So where are we going?" Kayla asked. "Sei's asleep and_ promise_ I won't tell her." The two Uchiha's took a glance at each other before looking back at the road.

"Not telling, but you should be able to figure it out." Itachi said. "We are almost there actually." Kayla looked out the window to see a small town with rather large, simple houses. It took her a moment before she figured it out.

As they pulled into one of the driveways, Sei woke up, due to the vehicles sudden stop. The two Uchiha's went to help Sei out of the van while Kayla took out the wheel chair, unfolding it so Sei could sit in it.

"This place looks familiar." Sei mumbled to herself. Just after she said that, a woman looking similar to the two males came out, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Sei, is that you!" She said, going over to the small group of four.

"Miss Uchiha!" Sei responded, wide eyed. The woman laughed, hugging the girl.

"Oh how we all missed you!" She said, pulling back. "When my husband came to the house telling me that you were coming to stay with us for a while, I was so happy I started crying." Sei laughed, a huge smile cover her face.

"I tried to ask them where we were going, but they just kept saying it was a surprise." Sei said. "And a surprise it was!" Everyone laughed, a happy air around them.

"Let's get you inside." The older woman said, taking the wheel chair and pushing it through the front door and into the house.

Sei gapped, looking around the place. "You changed the wall color!" The Uchiha's nodded, pleased that she remembered the place after so many years.

As the group chatted, Kayla took the chance to sneak out and head toward her friend's house, which was not too far from the Uchiha household.

"So, how have things been for ya?" Sei asked, looking at the older woman expectantly.

"Well, I've had to deal with these boys, but other than that, everything's been peachy. Thing's didn't start getting lively again until the boys made some new friends." Miss Uchiha said, making Itachi roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Sei busted up laughing at his mom's reaction.

"So Sei, what has life been for you?" Mr Uchiha asked, making the other two look towards Sei. She looked down, a sad smile on her face.

"After my father disappeared, I spent a few years traveling around, trying to find any information I could on what happened to him and revisiting the last place he was seen for clues. It was hard, surviving on my own, but I never gave up. I never gave up on trying to find my dad." Sei told them, eyes shining with many built-up emotions. "I trained every day to get stronger and did the best I could, that way when I found him, I'd be able to protect him and make him proud." Mr Uchiha put his hand on her head, crouching down to her level.

"You're fathers case might be cold, but I believe you that he's still out there, trying his damndest to get back to you. And you just making it this long on your own is enough to make your father proud, remember that." He said, giving Sei a gentle smile.

"I know." Sei said, eyes brimming with tears. "But until he gets back, it's my duty to make sure I can do the best I possibly can. It's the least I can do." Eyes watering, Miss Uchiha dropped to her knee's in front of Sei and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I wish I could have been there." She said. "I wish we could have helped you." Sei gave a small gasp, tears finally falling as she hugged the older woman close.

"I miss them." She sobbed. "I miss my mom. I miss my dad. I miss my baby brother. I want them back so bad!" Everything seemed to flash back for the Uchiha's, back to at the police station where they told Sei the news about her father.

"We can't get your mother or brother back, but we CAN get your father back." Itachi said, kneeling down next to his mother and Sei. "And you have us here to help you." Putting a hand on her back and rubbing it soothingly, she slowly started to calm down.

The three Uchiha's looked at each other, having a mental conversation. Nodding, they turned back to Sei, determination in their eyes.

**DONE! So, Sei's father is missing, her mother and baby brother are out of the picture and she's been on her own since. Don't worry, her past is going to come up soon and mysteries will be solved and there will a tone more action. And the creep after our beloved main character? Well, he's not out of the story yet!**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked the chapter and see you next chapter (if that's possible). Ja ne~**


End file.
